


Let It Die

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader is Loki’s ex. After a couple of years of dating, Reader ends the relationship over Loki’s ego and condescending ways. Loki tries to win her back.Based on the song Let It Die by StarsetRequested by Jenna_SuA





	1. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is heartbroken over losing Reader. Thor offers his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below for new requests or follow me on Tumblr: @my-marvel-musings

You walked into your room to see a vase of flowers on your dresser. Violets: the symbol of peace. At least he was being creative in his efforts. Even if it was really annoying how persistent he was being.

Picking up the vase, you walked out into the hall and into the common area of the Avenger’s Compound. There the entire team was gathered and arguing over what movie to watch, though Loki was sitting in a chair behind the crowd reading.

“Hey, ____! Nice flowers.” Tony called from his spot on the couch. “Help be the deciding vote! Rhodey thinks we should watch Saving Private Ryan while I think we should binge both Godfather movies.”

Ignoring the group, you marched over to Loki and up ended the vase onto his lap. Flowers and water went everywhere and soaked his book. You let go of the vase and it bounced off the wet book and shattered onto the floor.

“That was a first edition Romeo and Juliet!” Loki exclaimed, jumping up as the water soaked his slacks.

“Well, good. I really hope you weren’t taking romantic advice from it.” You said completely deadpanned. And without another word, you left the room.

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of you slamming your door. Nat glanced over at the Trickster God before speaking to Peter.

“And that, Parker, is why you should never date a coworker.” Nat smirked while Loki glared in her direction.

“Forgive me for trying to offer the young lady a peace offering.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “She clearly didn’t care for it, Rock of Ages, so quit while you’re ahead.”

“This is hardly anyone’s business. This is between myself and _____!”

“Normally you’d be right, but _____ being this depressed is starting to affect the team. She got so upset the other day my phone was encased in a block of ice!”

“Like you don’t have a million of those lying around, Shell Head,” Nat quipped. “The point is, Loki, _____’s mutation to control ice/all things cold is becoming unstable. Just the other day she made it snow in the gym! Either find a proper way to get her to forgive your ass or you’ll be forced to go to Norway until she cools off - figuratively.”

Loki's jaw tightened at her words. Silently he used his magic to get rid of the mess you just made, picked up his now soaking book, and left to change his clothes. Thor shook his head at his brother's actions.

"My apologies for Loki. His past relationships where with women who were not on the same power level as him. He loves _____, but he is unable to reign in his ego at times."

"Well he better figure it the fuck out. Snow is one thing but if it starts hailing indoors or she accidentally freezes one of us, Loki will have to leave. Period." Tony stated plainly.

Thor nodded and left after his brother. He found Loki in his room in a dry set of pants trying to save his book. "Not a word, brother. I don't need more of a lecture on what I am doing wrong."

"Actually, Loki, I was wondering if you wanted any help. I care for ____ and felt she was good for you."

Loki looked up to gauge Thor's face. "Truly?"

"Of course! Not only could you never harm her even in your true form, but she did manage to bring out a softer side of your personality."

"Until the moment I said that all mortals were inferior." Loki grumbled.

Thor nodded. "Ok, so that wasn't the best thing you've ever said but it also wasn't the worse!"

"No, the worse was when I said what good is it to date a mortal that will just die on me!"

Thor's jaw dropped. "You actually said that to sweet _____?!"

"Don't be a fool! Even I am not that cruel." Loki sighed. "Truth of the matter is that was only part of what I said. I was speaking with the witch-"

"Her name is Wanda."

"Yes, her. She was asking how the relationship was going and asked if ____ and I have spoken of the fact that I will outlive her. I said I had been afraid to bring it up. I then said that line. Wanda shook her head and started to leave. So I shouted ‘I wouldn’t be able to live with that pain.’ Apparently ____ did not hear that last part as she had only been walking by the room. I tried to explain but she refuses to hear me out.”

Thor frowned at this new information. “Forgive me brother, as much as I am on your side you did have a habit of finding her faults and insecurities. So I can only imagine she does not find your excuse believable.”

“Thank you, Thor.” Loki responded through gritted teeth. “Any other pearls of wisdom from that oafish head of yours?!”

Thor just smiled. “Oh brother, do you really believe I would come here without a plan?”

Loki sighed. “Do not trouble yourself. It is clear I will have to leave for Norway. She looks right through me with the coldest eyes. When I can get her to acknowledge my words, all she will say is that I should let it die.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I love her and she’s all I know. I can’t leave her without actually leaving here. And nothing would pain me more.”

“Have you told her this?”

“She will not listen to me. She will not open her door and refuses to acknowledge me in person.”

Thor nodded, deep in thought. “Then I believe I know precisely what needs to be done.”

“You do?” Loki asked skeptically.


	2. If You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a plan with Thor to win back Reader’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have had this finished sooner, but I honestly couldn't figure out how I wanted the pair to end up. Hopefully this is an ending worth the wait!

Your room had become your personal ice castle. Small frozen ice sculptures were decorating your window sills while a light ring of frost surrounded the window panes. Snow lightly covered your dresser and nightstand while your bed was piled high with thick blankets. Not that you really needed them. As another ice queen once said: the cold never bothered you anyway.

Not that your were like the ice mutant on the X-Men team; you couldn’t turn your whole body into movable ice. But you thrived when the temperature dropped. Which was also a downside. You could never go on missions in desert areas. No moisture in the air meant no powers for you.

When you met Loki, you felt all your dreams came true. You never had to worry about accidentally freezing him in your sleep. And with your mutation, his frost giant skin never harmed you. Not that he showed that form very often.

He had a sweet side to him no one else had seen and could make you feel like the most important person in the world. Loki also had the bad habit of cutting you into pieces, as if dissecting you would help him understand humanity better. All he accomplished was cutting into your self esteem.

You couldn’t understand why you were so upset. It was no secret that he would have outlived you without even trying. There were rumors, whispers that there were ways to make a mortal live as long as an Asgardian - er, frost giant. But since Loki never once brought it up in the two years you had dated, you just assumed there was no truth to them. And you hated the idea of looked so old and worn next to him in 50 years while he looked untouched by time.

There was a gentle knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. “Hey hon. Can we come in? We promise mortals only.”

You smiled and shook your head before opening the door to let Natasha and Wanda in. “Hey guys. Sorry about earlier. I just wasn’t in the mood to look at yet another gift from the dumbass.”

“Don’t worry about it. If anything, it’s been the liveliest we’ve seen you in months!” Wanda sat down on your bed and immediately wrapped a blanket around her. Nat followed suit. Both of their breaths were visible.

“Well, sorry about the temp in here, then.” You chuckled as you sat back down. “I guess I don’t have many guests in here as of late.”

“It’s ok, really. Your comfort is number one right now.” Nat tried to reassure you. “Besides, we were hoping to get you to leave your igloo tonight.”

You laughed again. “Ok, ok. I get it. My powers have been out of control lately. Every time I think I’m back to normal, Loki comes around and fucks it up all over again.”

“Want me to kill him?” Nat asked, deadpanned.

“Thanks, but that won’t help. My problem is I still love the asshole. And I don't even know why! Yeah, he could be really romantic at times and-" you paused and gave the girls a side glance, "other reasons as well. I'll spare you."

"Thanks," Nat pretended to gag. "I personally don't see it, but I also had to battle against him at one time."

You smirked. "Fair. But man, he could really be a douche at times. I don't even think he realized he was doing it half the times. I'd do something and instead of being proud, he'd point out what I did wrong. Made me want to punch him in the nuts."

“So why do you hang on?" You furrow your eyebrows in confusion. "I mean no offence, but it seems like there a small part of you that still hangs on. Like I get you still love the guy, but what's there that's making you hang on instead of trying to move on?"

You sighed and leaned back into your chair. "Ok, so maybe I do know why I still love him. Loki.... has this side that no one but Thor and I have seen and I wish he would let it out around more people. He has an amazingly kind heart. Yeah, I know, I know." You held up your had as Nat opened her mouth. "I literally just said the man could be a douche at times. The times he criticized me, it was for things that pertained to our job. I didn't throw the knife right. My stance is too wide. I breathe too loud, the enemy will hear me. But when it came to everyday life.... he could't praise me enough. He loved to watch me cook and listen to me sing. Snow days..." you sighed, "those were my favorite. But I wanted his approval for work. How could we work together on a mission when all I could think about was how I wasn't doing something correctly? And then the mortality thing...."

"It all comes down then to if he can reign in how much he criticizes your work would it be worth it to try again when he'll just outlive you?"

"Pretty much. But I doubt that will happen. That man likes to think he's the best when it comes to fighting and war. Just because he's a freakin' god."

Wanda looked over at Nat and nodded her head. "Ok, sweetie. Enough moping! We're getting your out of here and clearing your head. So get dressed, it's ladies' night!"

You couldn't help the smile. "Yeah, maybe that is a good idea. If I clear my head maybe I'll be able to control my powers better even if I never make a decision about Loki."

"That's the spirit!" They left you to change your clothes and you opted for dark black pants, high-heel black and silver boots, and a icy blue corset top, styling your make-up to match. 

You met the girls in the common area and Nat had opted for a stunning tight, black dress while Wanda wore a dress the same shade of red as her hair. The three of you piled into a car Nat had hired for the night and headed into town. Wanda picked out a very upscale club and the three of you managed to talked you way in past the bouncer and the incredibly long line. The place was packed but the three of you managed to make your way over to the bar to grab a drink before trying to find a table.

"Man, it's hella packed in here! Maybe we should have invited Stark so we could abuse the VIP section." You shouted over the music.

"You rang?" 

You whirled around to find Tony at your side. "What are you doing here?"

"Ladies' night, of course! I even brought my own lady." Pepper looped her arm in his. "Actually, Nat told us what she had planned for tonight and we decided to tag along. We've been worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Tony leaned over and kissed your forehead. "Don't worry about it, kid. We're all here tonight."

"We?"

Tony just smirked and held out his other arm. You couldn't help the grin as you took it so he could lead you across the crowded club. People immediately parted out of the way of your entourage as you made your way to the VIP corner. There a mix of your friends were waiting for you: Sam, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Rhodey, Vision, and Maria.

"Young Mr. Parker sends his regards. He was dying to come here, but I wasn't about to break the rules to sneak him in."

"Glad to hear you're trying to be a good influence on the kid, Stark."

"I have my moments."

You climbed into the booth next to Thor while Tony and Rhodey pulled over another set of table and chairs. "So you guys subjected yourself to an overly crowded club just because you were worried about me?"

"Of course, Lady ____!" Thor's voice easily boomed over the music. "We are your friends and we care about you."

You looked down at your drink as you spoke to Thor. "And what about your brother?"

"Loki sends his regards if you'll have them. He acknowledges he has been an ass to you lately."

A corner of your mouth twitched upwards. "It's what he does best."

"If I may, I would like to say something on his behalf." You took a deep breath but nodded your head yes. "My brother is not the best at expressing his feelings. A trait, I am afraid, he learned from Odin. You do not have to give him a second chance, but I would hope you could at least have one last conversation with him before making your finally decision."

You took a long gulp of your drink before answering. "Alright, I will. For you, Thor. You've always been like a brother to me. If this means so much to you, then I will."

Thor's face lit up as he smiled at you. "I was hoping you would say yes. Now we can get to your surprise!"

"My what?"

Before Thor could answer, the DJ's voice rang out through the speakers. "This next one is a request. Dedicated to the Ice Queen from the Frost Giant!"

You whipped your head to look at Thor. "Loki's here?! What's going on?"

Thor held up one hand. "Just listen, Lady _____."

The song began to swirl around you:

 _I cut you into pieces_  
_Searching for your imperfections_  
_I had plans to make you whole_  
_But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding_  
_There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving_  
_When all I know is you_

You're breath caught in your throat as you listened to the lyrics.

 _I've been looking for a way_  
_To bring you back to life_  
_And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight_  
_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_  
_I'd take the coldness from your eyes_  
_But you told me, if you love me_  
_Let it die_

 _Your eyes stare right through me_  
_Ignoring my failed attempts to_  
_Breathe back life into your veins_  
_But I can't start your cold heart beating_  
_You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving_  
_When all I know is you_

It was like your relationship and the last two months following the break up coming to life in front of your eyes. And then he walked into your line of sight and goddamn, he could always make a suit look good. Black suit, black shirt, a tie as green as his eyes, and a small black box in his hands. Your heart raced as he quietly walked up to you and set the box by your drink. Everyone at the table sat as still as statues, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of them.

You reached for the box and began to open it as the end of the song rang out:

 _And you left me more dead_  
_Than you'll ever know_  
_When you left me alone_  
  
_I've been looking for a way_  
_To bring you back to life_  
_And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight_  
_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_  
_I'd take the coldness from your eyes_  
_But you told me, if you love me_  
_Let it die_

Inside the box was a single gold apple. It was the oddest thing Loki had ever given you and you weren't sure as to what it was. Picking it up, it was instantly clear that the apple was far lighter than you expected and softer as well. As if you could actually eat the golden fruit.

You raised your eyes back up to the Trickster God. "My lady, I have behaved horribly towards you. You loved me more than I ever deserved and I couldn't even give you what you needed. If it is possible, I would like a second chance to prove I can be worthy of your love. And in exchange, I present the Golden Apple of Idun's orchard."

"I'm-I'm sorry. A what?"

"A golden apple. It is to be consumed by a mortal wishing to extend their life. Forgive me, I never brought them up before as I feared you would only want the apple. Not me. No one has ever wanted me for what I was."

You looked up into his eyes. "I did. In any form you would give me."

He knelt down by your side. "I know that now and I am a fool for not seeing it sooner. I know it is asking for the world, but I would love to give us a second chance. Because you are my world."

Your lower lip trembled and you placed the apple back before closing the lid on the box. Loki's face fell. "I cannot accept this apple."

"Of course. I understand." He lowered his eyes.

"Loki, please let me finish." You placed your hand under his chin and lifted his face so he was looking at you again. "I will not accept this apple at this time. We first need to talk about the problems we have and if it's possible to fix them. Only after we have gotten our footing back will I eat the apple for you."

"So..."

"Yes, Loki. I will give us a second chance."

Loki's joy was clear on his face and beyond words. He stood up, pulling you with him, so he could engulf you in a hug. "I promise to make myself worthy of this chance. You are my Ice Queen."

"And you are my Frost Giant." You gave him a quick kiss.


End file.
